The monsters which Kuroko hunts
by NecroOwney
Summary: Aporte para [Kuroko no Halloween] Despues de que extrañas desapariciones comenzaran a suceder cerca de su escuela, la entrenadora del equipo de Seirin envía a dos de sus jugadores a investigar lo que sucede para descubrir que el hecho de que hubiera rastros de sangre en los casos fuera una cuestion más sobrenatural de lo que esperaban, ahora dependera de ellos detenerlo.


Oh vaya, bien este es mi aporte para la actividad de Kuroko no Halloween, pero creo que terminó siendo más una historia original que una adaptación, consideren el hecho que me basé en historias de Supernatural (?) sí alguien ve la serie entonces entenderá el concepto aunque no es necesario haberla visto.

Advertencias: Kise es un vampiro, muerte de personaje~~

* * *

Kise Ryouta había dejado de ser sí mismo desde hace tiempo, desde aquel día en que decidió caminar sólo de noche a su casa después de quedarse tiempo extra practicando, todo hubiera estado bien a no ser por esa alguien que le vigilaba en la oscuridad le siguió y en un punto secuestro al rubio, despertó atado y con una venda en los ojos, recordó en ese momento algunas de las extrañas desapariciones que habían estado ocurriendo y pensó lo peor en ese momento, hasta que comenzó a escuchar voces que murmuraban cerca de él. No conocía ninguna de las voces y le asustaba el hecho de que debatían si debían matarlo o no, y aunque escuchar que no lo matarían le calmo un poco, su miedo de apoderó de él en el momento en el que pudo sentir como algo o alguien le mordía fuertemente destrozándole la piel del cuello, el pedazo de tela que estaba atado en su boca silenció sus gritos mientras sentía como sangre comenzaba a salir y aunque la mayoría de ella era recibida por la persona que lo mordía aún así una gran cantidad escurría a través de su cuello, pocos minutos después comenzó a sentir pesadez y un gran cansancio, se estaba desangrando, y luego decidió solamente cerrar los ojos. Pero despertó, despertó de lo que debió ser un sueño infinito, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no era sí mismo, su piel se sentía fría y no sentía la herida de su cuello, aunque pudo sentir una capa de sangre seca y su piel entumida. Se levantó y estaba solo, y tenía un hambre incontrolable.

* * *

Después de la tercera desaparición, fue cuando ellos comenzaron a investigar, Halloween estaba relativamente cerca y el equipo de basketball de Seirin comenzaba a hacer preparativos de lo que sería su contribución al adorno de su escuela.

—Pondremos la máquina de niebla en esta parte y algunas telarañas en la esquina— los dirigía Riko mientras le daban los últimos arreglos a su supuesta 'casa del terror'

Había sido culpa de Kiyoshi diciendo 'los niñitos se asustaran' que terminarán poniendo arañas de peluche en lugar de algunas que parecían reales. Y todo lo demás había sido comprado y arreglado de último momento, de ahí cuando de nuevo llegó la extraña noticia, otro estudiante de Kaijou estaba desaparecido, y resultaba extraño ya que era la tercera desaparición de lo que llevaban del mes. A Riko le resultaba preocupante, pero tenía las manos ocupadas debido al proyecto aún no terminado así que para facilitarse el obtener información envió a Kagami y Kuroko a investigar a Kaijou, Kuroko podría obtener información de Kise y Kagami solamente estaba comiendo toda la comida que habían llevado para el festival.

Ambos accedieron a cambio de no sufrir uno de los pesados entrenamientos que solamente Riko podría dictar, y fue Kuroko quien contactó con Kise para hablar con él.

—Kagami kun, le llamé a Kise kun y me dijo que podemos reunirnos y comer algo mientras nos cuenta lo que sabe— le dijo el peli azul.

Los tres terminaron reunidos en Maji Burger y comenzaron a comentar acerca de los casos de desapariciones.

—La primera desaparición ocurrió en Touou, le pregunté a Aominecchi y me dijo que nunca había tratado con el desaparecido así que no tiene muchas ideas de lo que pasó— comenzó a hablar Kise después de que sentaran, él con una simple hamburguesa y una botella de agua, Kuroko con una malteada de vainilla y Kagami con suficientes hamburguesas como para alimentar a una familia.

—Así que pensaron que había huido de su casa hasta que otro chico desapareció— comentó Kagami para preguntar después acerca del segundo y tercer caso, ambos ocurridos en Kaijou.

—Tampoco hay mucho que pueda decirles, en realidad no conocía a esas personas—les dijo Kise generando una mueca de decepción en los otros dos.

—Kise kun, ¿sabes cómo sucedieron las desapariciones? —le preguntó Kuroko.

—En realidad no tengo mucha información, pero como es mi escuela les comentaré lo que he escuchado— comenzó hablando el rubio— dicen que el primer chico que desapareció de Kaijou iba en camino a casa, el otro piensan que ya había sido planeada su desaparición

—Resulta preocupante, Kise kun, ¿no te asusta?

—Por supuesto Kurokocchi, pero intento mantenerme con una actitud positiva— les dijo con una sonrisa, debía de fingir lo mejor que pudiera en ese momento, comenzó a considerar los peligros que sería el hecho de que ellos descubrieran más de lo que debían.

Lo que había sucedido en Touou había resultado de un mero accidente de impulsividad, después de haber despertado en su nuevo estado, lo único que pudo hacer su conciencia, fue decirle que buscará ayuda, en su caso ir a la escuela de Aomine, dónde el moreno solía practicar solo por puro entretenimiento.

Llego corriendo al lugar, sorpresivamente sin sentirse cansado, estaba dirigiéndose al gimnasio, pero notó que ahí no estaba Aomine, se encontraban otras personas practicando al parecer, uno de ellos salió del lugar, al parecer ahora en camino a su casa, su presencia alteró a Kise, podía incluso escuchar el sonido del palpitar de su corazón y cómo la sangre corría a través de sus venas, antes de que se diera cuenta, ahora estaba justo detrás del chico, y recordando las últimas palabras que había escuchado antes de supuestamente morir, "mátalos o despertaran". Le rompió el cuello al chico, ya después notaría lo que acababa de hacer y se lamentaría entre sollozos, pero en ese momento lo único que pudo hacer fue sostener su cuello y morderlo para succionar la sangre del pobre chico. El mismo suceso se repitió y se repetiría.

Cuando Kise se alejó, Kagami y Kuroko continuaron comentando, la temática aunque relacionada resultaba ser bastante distinta.

—Tenías razón en consultar a Kasamatsu antes, Kise omitió bastante información— comentó Kagami para luego informarle a Riko.

—Kagami kun, creo que es hora de pedirle a Momoi san que nos ayude a investigar—dijo Kuroko antes de tomar su teléfono y llamarle a la chica.

La ayuda de Momoi había sido bastante útil, más de los que ellos esperaban, habían descubierto algunos datos desde sus ahora recurrentes estadías de tiempo extra supuestamente "practicando" hasta un cambio en su dieta y sus hobbies habituales, y el claro hecho de que el rubio evitara cualquier actividad que fuera al aire libre en la cual estuviera expuesto al sol, cuando los tres se reunieron, la respuesta resultaba clara pero imposible.

—No es posible que Ki chan pueda ser…— la respuesta quedó al aire, pero todos tenían clara la idea.

—Suena imposible, pero es la única respuesta— dijo Kagami revisando de nuevo los papeles, buscando una respuesta lógica al hecho de que Momoi descubriera que en dos de los casos Kise estuviera relativamente involucrado.

—Y sí así fuera, ¿qué haremos?— pregunto la peli rosa con un poco de angustia en la voz.

—Sería peligroso estar con nosotros Momoi—san— le dijo Kuroko en una voz calmada— resolveremos esto y todo está bien.

—¿Ki chan estará bien? ¿Lo volveré a ver después de que esto pase?— después de su pregunta, ambos chicos se quedaron en un silencio absoluto para luego mirarse el uno al otro.

—No te lo podemos asegurar— contestó Kagami inseguro de su respuesta.

—Momoi san, ¿podrías invistigar lo que se pueda acerca de vampiros?

A pesar de esa respuesta, Momoi intento relajar su actitud y demostrar que apoyaría a ambos a pesar de todo.

* * *

A un día de Halloween fue cuando contactaron con Midorima, era la única persona que ambos conocían que fuera lo suficientemente extraña como para tener a la mano los artículos que necesitarían para esa tarde. Se cruzaron con el chico sosteniendo una ridícula figura de porcelana con la forma de un perro.

—Entonces, ¿Qué necesitas Kuroko?— preguntó Midorima mirando al chico de menor estatura—

—¡Hey! ¡También estoy aquí!— dijo Kagami aunque fue ignorado completamente.

—Midorima kun, necesitamos cosas que creemos que tú podrías tener— dijo Kuroko

—¿Qué necesitan?— preguntó Midorima viendo a la entrada de su escuela, en dónde ya lo esperaba Takao para llevarlo en la carretilla a su casa.

—Una estaca bendita y algún líquido que contenga ajo— le respondió Kuroko.

Kagami se sorprendió al ver la ausencia de reacción en la cara de Midorima, como sí lo que acababa de pedir fuera absolutamente normal, vaya que era extraño.

—Claro, fueron mi lucky item de la semana pasada— comentó el peli verde.

—¿Te burlas de nosotros? Estamos hablando en serio— dijo el pelirrojo con molestia en su voz.

—Yo también hablo en serio, y mi lucky item de hace un mes fueron collares de ajo, se los prestaré también— contestó Midorima con su seria actitud de siempre.

Después de que Takao tuviera que llevarlos a todos para recoger las cosas Midorima les deseo suerte, diciéndoles una última cosa, — deténganlo.

Quedo a la imaginación de ambos el hecho de que Midorima ya supiera la situación que intentaban resolver, pero prefirieron continuar con su idea, luego de citar de nuevo a Kise como Kagami había sugerido, esperaron, pero el chico simplemente no aparecía, habían quedado de jugar basket y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, después vieron como el chico llegaba, con su uniforme de Kaijou puesto y una sonrisa en la cara.

—No puedo creer lo que intentan— comentó con un oscuro tono en su voz— yo jamás intentaría hacerles daño a ustedes.

—Mataste a tres personas Kise— le dijo Kagami manteniéndose calmado.

—Eso es una acusación muy fuerte Kagamicchi— dijo el rubio para después soltar una risa y finalmente mostrar sus colmillos— ¿sólo me han vinculado con tres?

Y se dieron cuenta que el chico que se encontraba frente a ellos ya no era Kise, era un monstruo, y sí ellos hubieran sabido el estado en el que se había encontrado después de que todo hubiera iniciado, lo hubieran entendido, hubieran sabido que Kise también había cazado y asesinado a quienes lo habían convertido en lo que era, y que mientras más de esas habilidades usaba, más necesidad de sangre tenía, y podía escuchar el palpitar de los otros dos chicos, pero todo el tiempo no había podido sentir el suyo.

—Lo sentimos Kise kun— dijo Kuroko para después soltar una cuerda.

—¿Pero qué—? – antes de poder completar su frase, agua le cayó encima, pero no era simplemente agua, le lastimaba y quemaba la piel.

—Es té de ajo Kise— dijo Kagami soltándole un golpe en la cara para luego sostenerlo de los brazos.

Kuroko actuó entonces, no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para clavar la estaca por su cuenta, pero golpearla con la fuerza de un pase de ignición había sido suficiente para que el filo de la madera atravesara el pecho del chico, de nuevo no pudo gritar, pero no sentía dolor, al menos esta vez sabía que todo se acababa.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?— preguntó Kagami soltando el cuerpo, ya era de noche y por suerte nadie estaba cerca.

—Se supone que su cuerpo se quemará completamente si se expone al sol— dijo Kuroko en voz baja viendo como el cuerpo de Kise ni siquiera había sangrado después de enterrarle la estaca.

—¿Y qué haremos sí brilla en lugar de quemarse? –le dijo el pelirrojo soltando una risa, relajándose ante la situación.

—Kagami kun, deja de ver películas tan malas— contestó el chico con una ligera sonrisa.

Y tal como lo habían dicho, esperaron a la mañana, por suerte el cuerpo de Kise comenzó a quemarse hasta terminar hecho cenizas, ninguno de los dos comentó más acerca de él.

—Falta pensar lo que le diremos a la entrenadora— dijo Kagami mientras caminaban de regreso a sus casas, era Halloween y tendrían que ir a Seirin para ayudar y divertirse en el festival.

—Sólo hay que decirle que ya no habrá más desapariciones— contestó Kuroko para después escuchar el teléfono de Kagami sonar

—Kagami kun, ¿Descubrieron información nueva?— preguntó la voz de Riko, Kuroko le pidió inclinarse un poco para poder escuchar la conversación también

—No mucho que sea nuevo entrenadora, habrá que esperar a lo que dice la policía le comentaremos lo que sabemos en el festival— contestó Kagami en la voz más calmada que pudo.

—Espero que todo se resuelva, podría pasarle algo malo a alguien que conozcamos— dijo Riko para luego recordar algo— ah, Kagami kun…

—¿Sí entrenadora?— preguntó Kagami que aunque se encontraba inseguro intentaba mantener estable su voz.

—Revise el periódico y resulta que en una de las escuelas del norte algunos chicos están amaneciendo con extrañas cortadas cuando despiertan, ¿podrían investigar que sucede sí tienen tiempo? –dijo la chica en una voz calmada aunque Kagami estaba a punto de colgarle de la indignación.

—Claro entrenadora, Kagami kun y yo investigaremos— respondió en su lugar Kuroko para después colgar— Kagami kun, siento que Akashi kun está relacionado con esto.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a interrogar a tu tétrico ex capitán?— preguntó Kagami soltando una risa.

—Quizá le pediré a Momoi san que investigue un poco antes— contestó Kuroko, quizá su Halloween se alargaría más de lo que esperaban.

* * *

Sé que fue cruel matar a Kise tan rápido, pero así de rápido los matan en la serie hahaha y así fue su muerte porque me parecía cruel decapitarlo D:

Quiá debí haber escrito una adaptación más sencilla pero al final me agrado mi creación, para el caso ellos serían Tetsuya y Taiga Winchester (?) y Momoi sería Bobby xDD incluso tengo ganas de continuarla, tengo muchas ideas que volverían este asunto polémico, posiblemente lo continue, aunque será por puro ocio.

Gracias por leer~~ Sí les gustó dejen un review c:


End file.
